$\Huge{47.3 - 0.883 = {?}}$
Answer: ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${2}$ ${10}$ ${9}$ ${{3}}$ ${7}$ ${{7}}$ ${{10} - {3} = {7}}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${{8}}$ ${1}$ ${{1}}$ ${{90} - {80} = {1}0}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${12}$ ${6}$ ${{8}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{1200} - {800} = {4}00}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${{0}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{6000} - {0} = {6}000}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${{4}}$ ${{0}}$ ${4}$ ${{4}}$ ${{40000} - {0} = {4}0000}$